Crazy Crazy My Pet
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: L yang baru saja meninggal saat musim gugur. Mello dan Near bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan menjadi penerus L. Tak disangka-sangka, malah muncul makhluk aneh yang berbicara pada mereka..RnR? Fic special hari persahabatan FFn yang telat...


Crazy Crazy My Pet

By : RodeoHyorinmaru

Hajimashitte! Watashi wa RodeoHyorinmaru desu! Biasa dipanggil Ro!! Saya baru disini dan kepingin bikin fic buat hari persahabatan FFn~ selamat membaca, jangan lupa review~

* * *

Disclaimer : Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

Siang hari itu tak begitu panas, karena ini memang musim gugur. Sesuai musimnya, 2 orang pemuda tengah termenung didepan sebuah makam orang yang gugur. Tampang mereka sedih. Kelihatannya itu adalah makam orang yang penting untuk mereka. Batu nisannya kosong, tidak tertulis apa-apa..

"Mello..Near..Sudahlah, ayo masuk!" pinta Roger, orang yang mengurus panti asuhan. Makam itu memang disebelah panti.

"Ah, iya.." jawab pemuda berambut putih yang bernama Near.

Roger beranjak pergi dari tempat itu diikuti Mello dan Near. Sesampai di panti, Mello tak sabar lagi, siapa yang akan menjadi penerus L. Rupanya makam tadi adalah makam L…

"Yang akan menjadi penerus L a…" mulai Roger.

"Adalah?" kata Mello tak sabar.

"Maksud saya, akan diundi dengan cara siapa yang dapat mengurus seekor anjng yang akan datang nanti sore,akan menjadi penerus L. penilaian akan dilakukan selama 1 bulan.." lanjut Roger, diikuti protes dari Mello dan Near.

-----

Sore harinya, anjing yang dimaksud datang. Wujud dan aura anjing itu sangat mengerikan, hampir sama kayak Cerberus!! Perlahan, anjing itu dibawa memasuki ruangan.

"K..Kita harus mengurus anjing mengerikan ini?" tanya Near. Roger menganggguk, dan mendekatkan anjing itu pada Near dan Mello. Mello menatap anjing itu. Tak disangka, anjing itu balas menatap Mello sinis! Seketika, Mello bergidik.

"Baiklah, ini anjingnya..Kalian berdua, akrabkan diri kalian dengan anjing kesayangan L semasa hidupnya ini…" ucap Roger lalu pergi…

Setelah Roger menutup pintu, anjing itu menatap Near penuh arti. Near bingung, sedang Mello kesal dengan tatapan anjing itu. Mello lalu berusaha untuk akrab dengan anjing itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ini satu-satunya cara agar dia menjadi penerus L!!

"Hai, doggy! Sini, kir kir…" kata Mello, sedangkan Near tersenyum melihat usaha Mello.

"Ha? Maksudmu aku? Aku punya nama!!" kata anjing itu..Tunggu! KATA ANJING??!

Ya, anjing itu bisa bicara. Sekarang, Near dan Mello terperanjat dengan kata-kata anjing itu..

"Maaf, kalau saya tidak salah, tadi anda bilang, anda punya nama?" tanya Near.

"Ya." Jawab anjimng itu tenang. Mello rasanya sudah mau pingsan!!

"Jadi, namamu siapa?" tanya Mello berusaha ramah.

"Ro.." kata anjing itu seraya menunjukkan kalungnya yang bertuliskan 'RO' (A/N saya jadi anjing?!)

"Oh, Ro-san, salam kenal. Saya Near.." kata Near.

"Aku Mello." ucap Mello tak mau kalah.

"Ya.." kata anjing yang bernama Ro itu seraya menunduk.

Dan dimulailah perlombaan mereka mengurus anjing itu. Mereka membuat perjanjian. Hari pertama ia dengan Mello, keesokan harinya dengan Near, begitu sampai genap satu bulan.

.

-Hari pertama-

Mello menghela napas dan jogging bersama Ro. Dia heran, bagaimana bisa si Ro ini jadi anjing kesayangan L? Ia tak habis piker, bahwa ujian menjadi penerus L adalah dengan mengurus seekor anjing…

"Ada apa, Mello-san?" tanya Ro pelan, agar orang-orang sekitar tidak mendengarnya.

"JANGAN BICARA!!" kata Mello geram, karena benci mengakui bahwa anjing itu derajatnya lebih tinggi darinya.

"APA??" kata Ro ikutan geram, lalu buang air kecil dikaki Mello!!

"GYA!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN??" teriak Mello sembari mengejar Ro dan melemparinya pake batu. Ro tidak kehabisan akal, ia juga ikutan tending-tendang batu besar kea rah Mello. Kekuatan tendangan ro yang luar biasa, sehingga batu besar itu sukses mengenai kepala Mello.

Hari yang kacau.

.

-Hari kedua-

Kali ini, Ro bersama Near di ruang bermain. Near tengah menyusun balok-balok, sementara Ro mengobrak-abrik kotak mainan. Walau bisa bicara, dia tetap anjing! Ro menemukan boneka tengkorak yang mengerikan, seketika ia patahkan boneka itu. Near melihatnya dan memarahi Ro.

"Itu tidak baik! Bad dog!!" marah Near.

Ro yang nggak terima dipanggil "bad dog" langsung menggigit tangan Near! Near yang kesakitan, spontan memukul-mukul Ro.

"GYA!! SAKIT!! RABIES!" teriak Near. Ro makin geram dan menginjak-injak muka Near. Mendengar suara gaduh, Mello masuk dan shock melihat pemandangan aneh. Ia lalu berusaha menolong Near.

Lagi-lagi, kesan yang buruk dari anjing kesayangan L…

Hari seperti itu berlanjut. Lambat laun, Ro makin ngelunjak, karena Near dan Mello memanjakannya. Akhirnya mereka sama-sama geram, dan memutuskan untuk berdiskusi..

.

-Mendekati 1 bulan-

"Near, aku ingin bilang, aku sudah nggak tahan lagi ngurusin anjing sialan nggak tau diri itu.." ungkap Mello.

"Saya juga sama, Mello.." kata Near.

"Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Mello. Mereka berpikir sejenak.

"AHA!" ucap Near.

"Apa??" tanya Mello tak sabar.

"Begini, Ro-san……"

-Genap sebulan.-

"Kemana Ro?" tanya Roger.

"Ah, dia minta untuk bebas, akhirnya kami bebaskan dia.." kata Mello

"Oh, baiklah. Jadi?" ucap Roger.

"Kami ingin berdamai…" kata Near.

"Ya." sahut Mello.

"Baiklah. Kalian memang akan menjadi penerus L bersama-sama. Itu yang tertulis di wasiat L." kata Roger.

"Jadi, kau membohongi kami?" geram Mello.

"Bu..Bukan! itu juga tertulis di wasiat L…" lanjut Roger.

"Oh.." kata Near. _"Tidak sia-sia deh.."_

Akhirnya, Near dan Mello dapat menjadi penerus L bersama-sama. Sementara Ro…

-OMAKE-

Ro yang lagi santai sambil makan steak tiba-tiba dimasukan dalam karung oleh seseorang yang dikenalinya sebagai Mello. Seketika, Mello mebawa karung itu ke tempat penangkaran anjing dan menempatkannya disana.

Ro yang baru bangun, kaget mendapati dirinya disana!!!

-END-

Gaje? Welek? Jayus? Ngeselin ampe bikin pingin bejeg-bejeg? Review~ flame, kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati. Saya memang tidak mampu bikin orang ketawa T_T

Buat yang udah baca dan review, arigatou!! ^^

Last, selamat hari persahabatan FFn~ ^^

-RodeoHyorinmaru pamit! Wassalam!!-


End file.
